topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sailor Cosmos
|-| Chibi Chibi= |-| Sailor Chibi Chibi= |-| Guardian Cosmos= |-| Sailor Cosmos= Origins: Sailor Moon (Verse) Alias/Aka: Chibi Chibi, Sailor Chibi Chibi, Guardian Cosmos, Embodiment of Light and Existence, Antithesis to Chaos Classification: Sailor Senshi, Embodiment of Cosmos, Guardian of the Cosmos Threat Level: Celestial || Celestial+ Age: 3-4 as Chibi Chibi || Inapplicable (is an Abstract Being that Transcends Space-Time and Predates Existence) Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Possess the Cosmos Crystal and as such she has the Power of all the beings in Creation. These include Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Transformation, Immortality (1, 3, 4, 8 & 11), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Abstract Existence, Enhanced Senses, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Aura, Clairvoyance, Possession, Creation, BFR, Soul Manipulation, Forcefield, Dream Manipulation, Healing, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Creation, Sound Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Body Control, Attack Reflection, Power Erasure, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Power Nullification, Life Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Memory Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Astral Projection, Holographic Projection, Sealing, Conceptual Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Healing Negation, Plant Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Time Stop, Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR (Can BFR beings in different Eras or even in Pluto's Underworld), Summoning (Can summon weapons), Can Survive in Space, Can attack Non-Corporeal and Intangible beings, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Power Bestowal, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Durability Negation (Can ignore conventional durability and attack on the Spiritual Plane), Statistics Amplification Energy Absorption, Technology Manipulation, Time Travel, Resistances to Detection, Telekinesis, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement, Power Absorption Electricity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Ice Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Paralysis, Sealing, Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR, Age Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Air Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Soul Manipulation (Is in an Endless Battle with Sailor Chaos and as such, should be resistant to most, if not all, of her Abilities) Physical Strength: Likely Low Multiversal Level Attack Potency/Destructive Capacity: Universe+ (Sailor Chibi Chibi was stated to be Equal to Arc V Sailor Moon and was able to Defend Usagi from an attack from Sailor Galaxia) || Low Multiverse (Possess the Powers of Guardian Cosmos who created the Galaxy Cauldron where everything in Existence is Born including future Possibilities. Also possesses the Cosmos Crystal and Lambda Power and should be much more Powerful than Lambda Usagi who restored all of Cosmos) Durability: Universe+ || Low Multiversal Speed: TransUniversal (Comparable to Arc V Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxia) || Immeasurable (Transcends Space-Time and can move through Time without using Pluto's Realm where Time Traveling takes place and without which Time Travel is Impossible) Intelligence: Above Average || Nigh-Omniscient Stamina: Nigh Limitless || Limitless Range: Universe+ || Low Multiversal Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: Her Chibi Chibi Staff, Cosmos Staff, and Cosmos Crystal Key: Sailor Chibi Chibi || Sailor Cosmos Category:Sailor Moon Category:Female Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Melee weapon user Category:Weapons user Category:Flying Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Multi Character profile Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:TransU speeds Category:Immensurable speed Category:Magic user Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Light attribute Category:Light element manipulator Category:Good Category:Energy manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Reality warper Category:Sound user Category:Protagonist Category:Omniscient Category:Ice element manipulator Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator